Pride of the Kuruta Eyes
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Kurapika used to think that killing the Ryodan was the only answer, but now he's on to something new. What kind of trouble will he encounter with his new plan of action? Can he turn a legend into a legacy?
1. Prologue: Legend

**Pride of the Kuruta Eyes**

**By Christine Lennoire**

**Prologue: Legend**

"Hey! Guys! Over here! I think I found it!" Days, maybe months had passed since these men had started digging. Now, after hundreds of relentless days and nights, it seemed that what they were looking for was in their grasp, and staring them in the face. Their leader, a man by the name of Ashmond, poked his head out of the large whole he had been digging to get a good look at the man who had been screaming success. Everyone else was also looking up in astonishment and excitement. All of them wanted a piece of this rare treasure. Who knew how much it would be worth if they could sell it at the auction… or better, to a private collector! Oh, things were starting to look good.

"Hold it, men!" Ashmond yelled, jumping up out of the whole by concentrating his aura in his feet and leaping high up over the walls of his ditch. "For years I have searched, intrigued by the almighty legend of the Book of the Kuruta, and finally it is here that we found it. Lady Luck has blessed us at last. Who knows? Maybe some of the Scarlet Eyes are buried here as well?" A wicked smile played at his lips. This was a very competitive man. And that look on his face was very frightening. "Balmung! Ritzu! Dig up the treasure, boys! We'll be celebrating tonight!" He shouted. At that, everyone cheered in excitement. The wait and the work… were over.

A large chest was lifted from the ruins. It was, after all, pretty heavy for a trunk of that size. "There's… gotta be somethin' in it!" The second man, named Ritzu said, straining his muscles to lift it higher, towards the men above him. The first nodded his head in agreement. "Let's drag it back to camp before they start the party without us!" And Ritzu was right. The other men had taken off early, leaving them to do the hard work. All of them, except for Ashmond, of course, who watched them with a leery eye. "Sir, thank you, sir! We never would have done it without you, sir!" Ashmond smiled and nodded, and in return, helped them carry it back to their camp off the shore.

The chest was sat down in the middle of the camp, by the fire. Ritzu and Balmung stepped back to join their fellow workers and Ashmond took center stage for a speech. "Brothers, it is today that we have found what we came here for. We did it, thanks to hard work, perseverance, and determination. Without all three of these things, we would have failed, or be home right now, empty-handed. And for this, I thank each and every one of you, because every one of us is still here, reaping the benefits of this wonderful treasure… the Book of the Kuruta! And because it suits the occasion, I will tell you the story of the Kuruta and their downfall…

Everyone crowded closer, eager to hear their leader's tale. Each of them had heard very little here and there. Now they would hear the whole story from Ashmond, who made it his business to know the WHOLE legend. "The legend says that about nine years ago, a peaceful clan lived around these parts. They were called the Kuruta. The Kuruta themselves weren't anything special. What made them unique and precious, was their eyes. Kuruta eyes change color whenever they get extremely emotional, in the cases of anger and hate. When they die with their eyes that color, they remain that way, and are sold for extreme prices that most of us here, could only dream of!" Ashmond said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Very little is known about what happened to the Kuruta people. Because of the eyes, many people wanted to find out the truth. A hunt began, and that was when the legend of the Kuruta Book first appeared. It was said that a man challenged the hunt all alone. In this very area, he found a book with the symbol of a small dragon with red gems imbedded in it. People are now pretty sure that there is such a thing… perhaps it is the key. So… technically, one could sell the book for a high price without telling the buyer about the key, then come back with the key, the dragon pendant, and force the buyer to pay up big a second time for the key to open the book. That's our plan."

The members of his little group all looked at each other excitedly. Their plan seemed flawless. They already had a good idea where the key was at, anyway, after gaining some information from an old couple that ran a portion of the Hunter's Exam. According to them, the pendant was found and tossed back in the ocean by a young man who had competed a few years earlier. This made the hunt for them much easier, and much more… rewarding, in some cases. They could, in fact, find more treasure there and sell that too at an extra profit! Things were turning out great for this band of men, as their leader would have it.

"Now, gather round, and I shall tell you the story behind the downfall of the Kuruta's so-called 'empire'! Ashmond had a mocking tone in his voice, something that made the story sound all the better. He had a way of wrapping people around his finger quite nicely…

"A single pair of those eyes could make you rich at an auction. But then there was Genei Ryodan: the Spiders. The Ryodan figured, a pair would be nice, but why just kill one when you can kill the whole bunch? So that's what they did! All of them pulled together and hatched a plan to kill every last one of the Kuruta. It's said that there might have been a survivor, but I've heard no such thing! Besides, I wouldn't be afraid, after all the others were slaughtered so easily!" Everyone laughed. This was all just a big joke. Well…

"The joke's on them." Kurapika sat behind a small boulder. His eyes were flaring red with anger, but he remained still throughout the rest of the speech. It was his goal to get that chest back. Legend or no legend, what's true is true and lying can get you killed. This is the real world, after all… You have to put reality before fantasy eventually… Not ALL dreams can come true…

Kurapika was forced to retreat. He couldn't get it now, since his chains were useless against these people. There were simply too many of them! He decided that he'd get it back at the auction, before the bets went up, but he knew he'd need a plan B, just in case, but his mind was on other things. He had listened as the man named Ashmond told his version of the legend. But he had left something very important out… "The Kuruta are a people filled with pride… they didn't fight back. I watched as my people were massacred and slaughtered, being carried away by my mother. She told me to run. I waited instead… and the sight I saw…" H stopped.

"I'll never forget that sight…"

Through his mind, images of the battle ran clear against his memory. There were people on horseback, and fire all around. He remembered it through the eyes of a child, though; it was a child who would never see things the same again. "I have to do this… for my people. I have to set the legend straight, and let the people know the truth. I can rest in peace, then." He said, with a small curve on his lip. It could almost be considered a smile, if you looked at it the right way. "I promise… as the last survivor… I won't let you down, mother, father, brothers, sisters, friends, and everyone else I cared about… I won't let you be forgotten. I'll see what you left me, and rebuild you a life in the heavens, where you can smile down on a people that love you."

"I can make your legend… a legacy." Small tears formed at his eyes, as he forced himself to keep walking away from the one thing he believed he needed to help himself and his people move on… Another day, soon, he'd have it, and the key, and he'd read it. Then he'd make sure everyone knew the truth… That was his greatest wish…

"But, I can't do it alone…" He smiled. It was time to make a few long-awaited phone calls…

So how's that for starters? I'm not 100 sure where this is going. So, feel free to drop some ideas in when you review… **hint, hint** thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll continue to read… it might have some romance thrown in later. Suggestions are welcomed, warmly. No flames though, please! I usually write longer bits, so, sorry it's kinda short. It'll get longer, whether it's the number of chapters, or longer chapters, I dunno… we'll see! Thanks, bunches!

C.L.


	2. Chapter One: Man of His Work

**Pride of the Kuruta Eyes**

**By Christine Lennoire**

**Chapter One: A Man of His Work/Word**

Kurapika knew that before he was ready to call his friends into the mix, he needed to do some information gathering. What he needed to know, was, who the big artifact collectors were and he needed to know where to find them and some basic background. For this, he decided to go to one of the collectors he already knew of. Actually, this man was supposedly a friend of Senritsu, but he couldn't be sure. He had to keep his guard up until he knew that he could trust the man. Already he wondered how far Ashmond and his hunters had gotten. It was now, literally, a race against time, and naturally, Kurapika was at a disadvantage…

Damn the good guys, huh?

At first, he thought he'd have to use force, but apparently Senritsu had already informed them that Kurapika would be coming, because as soon as he approached the gate, the doors automatically swung open and a young man with blonde hair and a fine black suit greeted him. "Ah, you must be Master Kurapika." He said, delightedly. "Please… our master is waiting for you in the lobby. Come right this way. We shall make you comfortable inside, away from this dastardly cold." Kurapika didn't ever remember being treated so kindly. It was a bit strange, however, he realized that e could get used to this… in time, he wouldn't have minded at all.

The place was huge. Not to mention that all the walls were covered with artifacts enclosed in glass. Kurapika had never seen so many rare things in one place before. Now he knew that he must be dreaming. But there he was, the famous Hideki Sousu, collector of all fine arts, sitting in a chair and smiling at him. "Ahh! I see our guest has arrived. Please, sit down. Although I see you seem to be in a bit of a hurry, I know what you are in search of, and won't take long. You wish to know about a certain book. If I'm not mistaken, it's a personal reason, eh? I could tell even before I saw your eyes. Your pose… is like that of a proud Kurutan."

Hideki's words stunned Kurapika senseless. He was so poised and refined, but he definitely knew what he was doing. Kurapika sat down as he was asked, across from Hideki, and hesitantly took the tea that was offered to him. "Yes… But, it's most important that I get that book. I know I don't have the money to do it fairly, but I feel like I have right enough, if I must, to take it. It was, after all, my people. That and I know of the key's whereabouts. Wherein, I have to know who might be interested in that book, so I form my plan to snatch it. I know it might sound dishonorable, but my intentions are all but fair, since I feel they have no right or reason…"

"You're absolutely correct!" Hideki said angrily. "Those people… aren't what they seem. They have no love for anything but money, and that's what they're in it for. I wish that there was just some way that I could… yes. That's it! I'll buy it, and leave it in your hands. Would that please you?"

"Wh-what? You… you would just do that? I'm sorry if I must say it, but I feel I have to… how can I trust something that sounds so… unreasonable? You get nothing from helping me regardless. Unless there's something you want that you just haven't asked for yet. So if there's a price, say it. I have no time for games. I'll decide whether I trust you or not after hearing you entire bargain… your… plan." Kurapika said. He knew that regardless of how kind the man seemed, he had to be firm and careful. People could be deceitful.

"Yes, you're right. I do wish for something. But that is only that perhaps, if it's not too painful, that you can share with me some of the stories of your people. Not because I care to see you hurt any more, but because I am a TRUE lover of the arts. It is my fondest wish to study them in depth, and your people fascinate me most of all." Kurapika smiled. Any coldness he felt towards the older man faded away into a warm, bright-eyed smile.

"I must admit, I had a feeling of such, when you first made the comment about my stature… the statement about the pride of my people. It's very true you know regardless of how many times Historians will put us down because of our defeat. The truth is, we're not that way at all. It is actually, my true intent to share the contents of that book with the world. I want everyone to know the truth about my people, not some legend that lies left and right about all that was good and true about the Kuruta! I want my peace… and I want peace for them… It's not that horrible, is it? Please… Hideki, help me… Help me return the book to its rightful place, and put my people back where they belong…"

"I will." Hideki smiled. With a graceful movement, he stood up and walked over to the boy. "You… are a strong person. Not because you can do everything on your own, but because you know who to talk to, and will admit it when you need help. That is a talent too." Kurapika frowned. 'No… I'm not good at it. But from now on, I will be! I'm not going to push my friends away any more! I need them now, more than ever…' Kurapika nodded.

"Yes… I have many people to thank for how far I have come, and how close I am to succeeding now. There are four people in particular… four people who I must go see now. May I go? I have a limited time until the auction. You will meet me there?"

"On the balcony. Tell the guard that I sent you, and he'll admit you." Kurapika nodded.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"No, thank you, Kurapika. You have taught me something, but I can't put words to it. You are an amazing person… you must have wonderful friends. Whenever you talk of them, or think of them, you smile… and not just a forced, fake smile… but a real, true smile. After all you've been through; I'd imagine it takes some strength, even so, to keep moving every day. Think of your friends. Ask for their help now, and surround yourself with warm, happy thoughts. You might need it, in such a cruel world."

Somehow, Kurapika's mind flashed to Kuroro. 'Yeah… cruel.' He shivered. "Yes… thank you. I will."

"Be safe, friend." The first man, Hideki's butler, led Kurapika back outside. He waved as Kurapika left out the front gates and back out into the dark streets. Kurapika smiled and pulled out his cell phone. The first person he'd go to wouldn't be Gon, nor would it be Killua.

Gon was the last person he wanted to see, because Gon would be the one to get him all pumped up. He needed that at the last second. Gon's happy-go-lucky attitude and positive thinking was good to save for the moment right before things went down. Killua would probably be with Gon anyway, so he'd most likely end up meeting them at the same time. That left Leorio, who was, after all, the perfect choice, at this moment. Right now, he needed someone who could focus on himself more than Kurapika… and no one was quite as self-centered as Leorio. Besides, the man had a way of comforting a person or making a person laugh… whichever he needed.

"Right now… I just need a punching bag." Kurapika laughed jokingly. He knew he might actually hit him, but it was all part of their friendship. That's why Kurapika would easily call him… a 'best' friend. Leorio was good for whatever he was needed for… Good thing too… Kurapika dialed the number and listened intently for Leorio to pick up the phone. When he did, and Kurapika heard his voice, he grinned… "Guess who…"

Yippee! Chapter One (kinda like 2, for me) is done! Happy to have my first review! Thank you so much, Happiness's Deceit! Your ideas really got me thinking. I want to stay realistic, AND the romance is coming. Put Kuroro's name in there, but I still don't know where this is going… maybe Kuroro/Kurapika or Leorio/Kurapika… Let's see how it works out, shall we? Thanks, and people, keep reviewing please! Love the comments!

C.L.


	3. Chapter Two: Chocolate

**Pride of the Kuruta Eyes**

**By Christine Lennoire**

**Chapter Two: Chocolate**

"I have to say, I wasn't quite expecting this." Leorio said. Kurapika had called him almost thirty minutes ago, asking if he could stay there. Leorio had gladly agreed. Now, they were sitting on the floor across from each other, drinking hot chocolate. Somehow, this wasn't at all what the Kuruta had expected. It was… nice. He took a small sip and smiled. Chocolate never ceased to amaze him. It tasted better every time he had some. 'But', he thought to himself, 'the company's not that bad after all.' At first, things had been very awkward. But after they broke the ice, they began talking about old memories of the Hunter Exam, and how great it had been. Kurapika never felt so at home… not in the last five years, anyway.

"So, you said you had something important to talk about." Leorio said, probing at the secret gently. If he knew the Kuruta well enough, he'd have at least one bandage on his face tonight. Even so, he wanted to know what had the boy so excited. He seemed to be smiling more, and that made Leorio happy. It had been a while since Kurapika smiled and laughed like that. He was glad to be able to help him in times like these.

"Yeah, well… you see… there is this book. It's an amazing book, but the best part, and the only part that interests me, are the writers of the book. This isn't just any ordinary book. It's the book of my people. I believe they wrote it together before the last of them were killed. There is that, and a key. I know where the key is… and so do you. You remember the lizard-like pendant with the red stones in it that we found during the Hunter Exams? Well, that's the key."

"So… you want to get the book and relocate the key?" Leorio smacked his forehead. "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU THROW THE KEY IN THE OCEAN THEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Leorio began shouting and ranting.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE BOOK EXISTED UNTIL A WHILE AGO!" Kurapika shouted back.

"WELL…" Leorio stopped, and sighed. "That's dumb." Suddenly, Kurapika punched him in the face. "Ouch… I guess I knew that was coming." He said, holding his face gingerly. Kurapika hadn't REALLY meant to hit him, but when his anger got to a certain point, he couldn't help himself. What was Leorio thinking calling it 'dumb' anyway? Apparently, he was just asking for trouble. Kurapika sighed. He looked at the mark on his face and decided that he should at least apologize.

"I'm sorry…" Kurapika said. He looked up, ready to be faced with an angry man, but instead, Leorio smiled at him, before he was hit with a sharp pain from moving his cheek too much. "Here, I'll get some ice…" He got up to go into the kitchen for a bag and some ice, when he realized that his robe had attached itself to one of the nails on Leorio's coffee table. Before long, he was on the floor in some pain of his own.

He should have been angry…

Leorio laughed…

This should have made Kurapika smack him again…

But he didn't…

He laughed, too.

It had been a long time since Kurapika had been able to laugh at himself. Maybe it was the atmosphere… maybe it was the person he was sharing it with… or MAYBE it was the chocolate going to his head. Regardless of what it was, he knew that he wanted things to stay this way forever. "Dumb coffee table…" he muttered under his breath. Leorio had gotten up to help him. The robe had ripped, and a piece of it was still stuck to the nail. Leorio quickly unknotted it and handed it to Kurapika, who looked at it and laughed.

"So now… where were we…?" Leorio said, sitting back down. "Oh, yeah… Where is this book any way? How are you going to get it?"

"I've already got that figured out. A man named Hideki is going to help me get it. I made a deal with him right before I came to see you. Hideki is a historian. In return, I will share the contents of this book. After all, that IS what I originally intended to do. I'm not doing this for my stupid self-centered revenge anymore. In the end, revenge wasn't what I wanted, and it took me farther away from my real goals. I forgot my REAL purpose. I want to find this book and prove to the world that we aren't at all like the historians make us out to be: weak, dumb, and unimportant. I want to share with everyone the true stories of my people. I want them to know the truth… to know why I am so proud to be called a member of the Kuruta tribe…"

"If your people were anything like you, they must've been great." Leorio said in quiet awe. This was one of those moments when he knew it was time to put all the fun and games aside, because he was here, supporting a friend with real, serious goals. And he wanted nothing more than to see Kurapika get everything he wished for. Because he really believed that the Kuruta must have been wonderful people to have raised such a wonderful guy, such as Kurapika. He believed that with all his heart.

"Don't say that!" Kurapika said, blushing slightly. He was easily embarrassed, and it showed. Leorio laughed, taking a swig of the hot chocolate, which had cooled down a lot while they were talking. "Besides! You can't base an entire group of people based on one person…"

"Then I guess I'll just have to believe in what you say, huh? Or maybe you want me to read the whole book." Leorio laughed. "No… I think I have a good idea." He ruffed up the boy's hair a little, making Kurapika tense up quite a bit, but after the initial shock, Kurapika sighed and realized that it wasn't necessary to hit Leorio every time he touched him. But that left the question in Kurapika's mind… why DID he hit Leorio every time he touched him? Was he hiding embarrassment? It wasn't that he didn't like the touch. It was warm and comforting, like that of a brother or a father…

'I never hit my father for touching me, now did I? Maybe…

"You think too much!" Leorio laughed, wrapping his arms around the boy. Kurapika's eyes widened and threatened to go scarlet, but then, it faded away, and Kurapika smiled. 'Yeah… maybe I'm looking in to this too much… maybe just this once I could… give in.' He closed his eyes and rest his head against Leorio's chest. 'Goodnight… sweet dreams.'

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on me now!" Leorio shouted. But Kurapika was already deep in his slumber. Leorio sighed and smiled. He had never seen the Kuruta let him touch him, more or less HOLD him, without leaving him with a nice bruise to go with it. But even now, he seemed so peaceful. Leorio decided not to move him. He closed his eyes and decided they'd talk about the rest tomorrow. Leorio looked over at Kurapika's still full cup. He laughed quietly.

Kurapika loved the chocolate so much… that he only took one sip of it…

So… maybe it wasn't the chocolate affecting him. Whatever it was, it wouldn't stop him from thinking about a certain spider and what he might be planning to keep Kurapika from getting the book which was so rightfully his.

'Kuroro…'

Gah… end of another chapter. I just come up with this as I go. No plan what-so-ever! Lot's of sugar and diet coke… ;; Worried much?

Thanks for the chocolate pie and the cherry pie… the chocolate one was actually what inspired the hot chocolate thing. Tee hee! Thanks for reviewing, Happiness's Deceit! I'll keep updating if you keep reading! Please, review if you do read this! I love reviews! I especially love the ones where I get gifts…!

Thanks everybody! I'll try to update soon. Considering its summer break, that won't be too hard!

Christine Lennoire


	4. Chapter Three: Book of Dreams

**Pride of the Kuruta Eyes**

**By Christine Lennoire**

**Chapter Three: Book of Dreams**

Kurapika woke up warm and… on the floor? He sat up slowly, running the events of last night through his mind. When he remembered what happened, he blushed. Leorio must have gotten up last night to go to bed. Or… make breakfast? Kurapika stared at him in shock. Leorio was cooking, but he looked deep in thought. 'Probably trying hard NOT to screw it up…' Kurapika smiled. He sat up, pushing the small blanket that was placed on top of him aside gently, so it was resting beside him. Then, he noticed that the cup of hot chocolate from last night was still there, but now, it was cold. But that didn't bother him. He picked it up and took a sip anyway. Besides, it was still good.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Leorio said, smirking at the blonde. "I didn't know you liked to sleep in so much. You realize what time it is?" Kurapika furrowed his brow and shook his head. "It's eleven o clock, now." Kurapika's eyes went wide in shock. Had he really slept that long? He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, rearranging his clothing.

"I'm sorry. The last few days must have tired me out." He said, sighing. Truth was that he'd never slept more comfortably in his life. "Anyway… what's cooking…? It smells good." Kurapika asked, peeking into the kitchen.

"Thought I'd make some pancakes. It's a little late, but still… I hope you don't mind." Kurapika smiled and shook his head. The Kuruta's stomach was empty, and those pancakes smelled wonderful. The two of them went in the kitchen together, but Kurapika insisted on serving the pancakes since Leorio went through all the trouble of making them. After Kurapika finished the task of finding the plates and filling them with pancakes, he took them over to the table and sat down. Leorio had already put out the mats and silverware while Kurapika had been sleeping still.

"So," Leorio said, retrieving the syrup and a stick if butter out of the refrigerator after Kurapika realized that he forgot them, "Tell me more about this book. Is it some kind of journal or something?" Kurapika looked up, shocked by the question, and then realized that he had fallen asleep before he got very far into his explanation. He had meant to tell Leorio everything, but instead, only finished informing him about the plan. Kurapika shook his head, while chewing and swallowing the piece of pancake in his mouth.

"No, not really." He shrugged. "You see, it's hard to explain, since it was like a tradition for us. This book was passed around amongst us and through our dreams, we could record amazing amounts of information in them… memories, images, events… all that. But, if you were to just look at it, the book's pages would be completely empty. So it is completely useless to anyone who doesn't know what to do or understand how to awaken it. Bad thing is, I'm not the only one who knows…" Kurapika's eyes slanted and he thought of Kuroro, the cheater who stole the ability to open the book from the Elder, and his eyes flashed red.

Leorio didn't understand what happened, although he had a good idea. "It's an ability, right? Only the people who received the ability could do it, and that was the Kuruta, and only the Kuruta. So it had to be Kuroro. Am I right?"

Kurapika nodded. "Yes… he stole the ability from our Elder, the oldest Kuruta, and the first one to "write" in the book. Then… he killed the Elder." His voice was soft and venomous, like the memory alone could bring back all the hate he felt for the spiders… Leorio noticed that look, and recognized it. He knew he had to lighten the mood and fast, before Kurapika went into his depressed and dangerous mode…

"But that doesn't matter now, does it? We're going to get the book, and they aren't. Leorio said confidently, making Kurapika smile.

That's what he needed… a little confidence.

"Yeah." Kurapika said. The plan was perfect. Nothing could go wrong, and he had thought it through very carefully. They had the upper hand over the spiders. There was no way that they could turn the tables in their favor this time…

"And then, you get to show everyone what you want to… and then… maybe you can stop chasing the spiders for once. Have some peace instead, and do whatever you want." Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kurapika… 'What do I want to do besides this? All my life I have been waiting and dreaming of stopping the spiders and putting my people in their rightful place, but I had thought of it so much, that I don't even have goals or dreams anymore…'

And then, there were his friends. Kurapika knew that, no matter what he did, he wanted to stay with his friends from now on. He had left them behind in his life when the spiders came in, but now it was time to bring them back in… because they were important to him…. They were all he had left.

"Yes… I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but… I'm anxious to move on with my life… to that part of my life." He smiled warmly, eating some more pancake. The silence wasn't uncomfortable… Kurapika didn't mind sitting there with him like that. But as long as the spiders were still around, he couldn't relax and be himself. 'Kuroro… I hate you… with every fiber of my being… so much that… it's become an obsession. And I'll be happy to see you die.'

Leorio finished his breakfast and takes his dishes away. He likes this more calm side of Kurapika, so he decides to let him to his thoughts. Because, as nice as it seemed now, it wasn't over until Kurapika had his way, and all the spiders were gone…

"Leorio… you don't have classes today, do you?"

"Nope. I have off the next few weeks. We just finished our large end of the year exam."

"Perfect… can we go see Killua and Gon? I want them to know, too. We'll go to the auction together." Kurapika smiled. Leorio nodded and took his keys off the small hook on the wall.

"Alright. But… let's not let it end like last time, okay?" Leorio smiled. Last time, Kurapika had shunned them out and they had to fight to meet up with him. And after they did, chaos ensued. This time, Leorio wanted them to stick together. Weren't they safer that way? It was only when they split up that they had any problems… that had been the problem from the beginning. "I don't want to lose any more friends."

Kurapika looked at him, and then at the floor. Was it really that bad? The auction was tomorrow, and there was no time to doubt anything. Kurapika smiled and looked up at Leorio confidently. "No… not like last time." He said, nodding. Leorio smiled.

"Great… so let's go pay Gon and Killua a little visit…" The two of them walked in silence, down towards the parking lot where Leorio's car was parked. Although Kurapika was still on pins and needles and would be until the book was in his hands, and he was far away from Kuroro… he knew that his friends were the pillows that cushioned his feet so he wasn't standing directly on them. Maybe they were crazy for trying, but Kurapika was grateful. Right now, he needed them, and he wasn't afraid to ask anymore. When had that started?

Leorio noticed that Kurapika had stopped walking and stood, lost in deep thought. "Kurapika…?" Kurapika looked up, surprised. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped. He smiled brightly and ran the short distance between them, so they were right next to each other. He looked at Leorio and nodded.

"I'm fine… thanks to you." He put a hand on Leorio's shoulder and smiled the most real smile he had shown any of his friends in a long time. "Thank you… for putting up with me. You guys have always been there for me, regardless of whether I let you or not, you forced me to let you stay. And I'm glad. Right now, that's what I need most. I don't know what I would have done if you…"

"Ok! I get it! Nothing's gonna change. I'm gonna stay, because I don't want to lose a single friend… not anymore." Kurapika closed his eyes and nodded. He never cried… so why was he crying now? This was supposed to be happy… Tears of joy, mixed with a release of all the tears he'd never been able to let go of before… Maybe this was the peace that Kurapika had been looking for. He leaned forward, resting his head on Leorio's chest and felt Leorio hug him protectively.

"Kurapika…"

"Let's go see Gon and Killua." Kurapika stood up straight and smiled again, wiping away the tears.

"Yeah… they'll be happy to see you again." Leorio said. The two of them parted and got in the car. Kurapika could already imagine Gon running to meet him. "Ready?" Leorio asked him. Kurapika smiled and nodded.

'The book of dreams… it is a legend, but more real then that. I thought it was gone… and I never looked until now. Even if this all blows up in my face, I think I could go on without it. I'd find something… anything to do, as long as it's with my friends, and I could move on… I'm sure of it now. The four of us… I can't wait until that day. Take that, Kuroro. Have you ever had a friend in your life? I don't think so! This is where I become whole as you dance with death. May depression and failure tear at your soul, and all the people you have hurt haunt you and destroy you inside for forsaking them. Revenge is sweet, but maybe… it's not for me. That book… is the closest thing to peace for me right now… right after my friends.'

Kurapika knew that he might change his mind, but he wanted things to stay like this forever… to remember being this way always.

Leorio smiled. "We're here…"

TBC

Done, done, done… another chapter done! sings Spiders come in soon, horray! We get to see Gon and Killua next, hurrah! Please review! Thanks to everyone who has already! Keep reading please, I love it when you do…


	5. Chapter Four: Together Once More

Pride of the Kuruta Eyes

By: Christine Lennoire

Chapter Four: Together Once More

"Killua! Look! It's Leorio and Kurapika!" Gon shouted excitedly, looking out the window as his friends got out of the car. Killua peeked out from under his bed sheets and blinked. "Come on!" he said, bouncing on Killua's bed. "We have to go down there and greet them!" He pulled the covers off the bed. Gon didn't even mind it when Killua glared at him. Nothing mattered, because his friends were outside. Kurapika had come back. He was certain that this had to be a good sign regardless of anything else. Killua sighed and forced himself up.

"Fine, fine! I'm up already." Killua said, glancing at the clock on the wall. As the days passed, he realized he was falling into a pattern of sleeping late and staying up all night. Gon smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on! I heard the doorbell ring!" Together, the two of them went downstairs, except it was more like Gon skipped and Killua was dragged along the floor. When they reached the door, Leorio had it opened already. He looked at them and smiled. Gon jumped in excitement and Killua pulled his arm free. "Yo." He said sleepily, waving at his two friends.

"Goodmornin' to you too!" Leorio laughed. "It's a bit late for you to just be waking up, isn't it?" He asked, ruffling the boy's hair semi-affectionately. Killua just cocked his head to the side and pretended not to hear him. "How have you two been? It's been a while. I know it's only been three years but three years can be such a long time when you are piled behind stacks and stacks of work."

Gon laughed. "We're great! I've done everything I wanted to. Now I can do what I want." He smiled. Gon looked over at Kurapika who looked a little out of place right then. "Kurapika..." He said, before running to him and forcing him into a great big hug. Kurapika was surprised, but smiled.

"Hello, Gon. Killua." He nodded towards the other boy who was still standing in the same spot. Killua made a small wave and smiled. "I'm glad to see both of you, but there's something we have to talk about. The reason I wanted to come here was to ask you for a favor. Of course, I could go alone, but, there is this auction, and a very important item is being held there for me. A man wants to give it to me, but still... I would like it if you would come with me." Gon lit up.

"Are they eyes?" Killua asked, slightly disturbed. "Listen, if that's it, then count me out. I get enough detatched body parts from my family during the holidays." He said, shuddering. Kurapika laughed a bit and shook his head.

"No... in fact, it's a book. Just recently, I heard about a book that was found that belonged to my people. And a historian with the money to buy it has promised to turn it over to me as long as I promise to share with him the contents of the book. So I am going to meet him tomorrow at the auction. I thouht maybe you would like to come with me."

"REALLY?" Gon shouted excitedly. "You're not gonna try to kill the Spiders anymore or collect the eyes?" Gon asked, smiling.

"No... I think I've given up on that, for sure. It didn't get me what I wanted. This book... is very special. I can't afford to lose it. This book can only be used by the Kuruta who know how to tap into it. This is a book that records dreams and memories... not just your average book. There is one other person who can, and I'm afraid he's going to go after it."

"It's that damn Kuroro, isn't it?" Killua broke in. "Mr. Let-Me-Steal-Your-Abilities-To-Further-My-Evil." Kurapika smiled and laughed. It was true, but Killua said it in a way that made Kuroro seem more like a joke than a threat... and it was rather funny.

"Yes, that's right. He stole the ability from our elder the day that most of the Kuruta were killed. But that's... in the past. The idea is that I can get a hold of this book... it's all I need. Will you help me? Please help me bring back the legacy of my people." He said solumly, looking at them seriously. Killua and Gon exchanged looks and nooded.

"Of course we will! We won't rest until you have it! Right, Leorio?" Leorio grinned and nodded. "See? Don't worry about it. Let's all head upstairs. You guys can sleep in the other room! First, we have a lot to tell you. We haven't been able to hang out together in a really long time!" Gon said happily.

Kurapika nodded and allowed himself to be dragged upstairs. Killua began pointing out a lot of his new stuff. Most of it was video games. Gon started talking about his dad and Greed Island, all with pride. Leorio mentioned a little bit here and there about his school work and Kurapika gave a little update on his job but there was nothing exciting there, really. Same old, same old... but something was different. Kurapika loved the atmosphere right then and there. He could have laughed with his friends all night.

Finally, night came and they all sat on the floor in the main bedroom and Killua asked, "So, Kurapika. Why don't you tell us a little bit about what you remember? I mean, you never told us much about your tribe or anything. They must have been pretty amazing, huh?"

Kurapika smiled, remembering the old days. "Maybe I can tell you a little. But for most of it, you'd have to see it to believe it. That's why I want to show everyone that book... so they will know the truth about who my people are instead of the lies historians have made out of them." Gon nodded in agreement, urging him on with his eyes all wide and expectant.

"Well... I should start at the beginning..."

R&R please... I hope you like it. More coming soon! So keep reading. Maybe if you don't like it now you will once it gets further. Thanks.

C.L.


	6. Chapter Five: My Memories

Pride of the Kuruta Eyes

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Five: My Memories

"I was born in a family with just my mother and sister. My father died before I was born. I never even got to meet the man, though from what I remember my mom saying, he was a really good man. My mother's name with Shi-shi, and my sister's name was Iori. Iori was only three years older than me, so we played together a lot while my mother spent time with the other people of our tribe."

"I vaguely remember our elder. He was tall and wrinkled with an incredible amount of knowledge. When he and I first met, he showed me the book and told me all about it. He also told me that he thought I would be a great warrior someday, though at the time I was too high-strung to believe it a worthy compliment. I already thought I was great."

"But he showed me the only glimpse I ever had of my father through that book, straight from his memories. And I remember asking if mine were in there. He simply nodded and showed me one of my own nightmares. I remember being more frightened of the seriousness of that book holding all my knowledge than I was of the nightmare it showed me from last week."

"My sister was short with long blonde hair. She was sweet and always helped everybody with a smile on her face. She never worried about herself until she had done everything she could for everybody else. I remember that was what I loved best about her. I wish I could have been that selfless back then. I was young, rash, and adventurous, like most of the other boys my age."

"So one day, I was asked to make my first errand run. Everyone else was preparing for the feast that was to be held later. It was our elder's 125th birthday and we were celebrating it with a big bash. I was really excited, because it would be my first time out of town alone. So I kind of took my time, exploring and enjoying the view. I had no clue that while I was laughing and enjoying the sunshine, that my people were at home being slaughtered."

"When I came back, they were all gone. I could see the blood and the bodies and panicked. The spiders... I saw them. They were still there, on their horses, circling the dead body of our elder many times, shouting great cheers and praises to their leader... Kuroro, who had sucked the ability to read the book from the elder. However, the elder had hidden the book well and told nobody of it's whereabouts."

"Perhaps he had seen the events that were to come hours earlier and had it hidden. But whatever it was, I was left alone. They never saw me there, lying next to my dead mother and sister, weeping for their lives, while none of them seemed to care. My tears were lost to them. I don't think any of them had ever known sadness in their lives. Because... they stole other people's happiness, so that they could always smile."

"They wiped the smiles clear off my peoples' faces, and expected me to die along with it. But this made me strong. However, I never thought of that book until just a few days ago... Now I realize just how important it is that I get it before Kuroro. He may have stolen their smiles, but he cannot steal their memories... because those memories are most precious. They are not going to fade or die away... they can NOT be taken. Regardless, they will live on."

Gon smiled. "That's why we have to get it back!"

"Yeah, let's go knock 'em dead!" Killua grinned. "I would love to wipe the smile of that little bastard kid's face." Kurapika smiled and nodded in agreement. Feitan... "And Phinx. Him too! Jerk..."

Leorio laughed. "Let's save it for the auction tomorrow. We should get some rest. The auction isn't far off. We should be meeting him early tomorrow morning, and from what I've seen, waking Killua up at that time should be quite a challenge."

"Harder than getting that book will be!" Gon boasted.

"I hope so..." Kurapika smiled. "I'm counting on it."

"Goodnight!" They all shouted as they went into their rooms one by one. Kurapika was the first to lay down, totally tired out by the exciting day and reliving some good and some bad memories. He also needed a long time to pray for success tomorrow. That was important.

He laid in bed and closed his eyes when he started to see some images... There they were... his family. And they were smiling at him. Iori called out to him and gave him a big hug. "I knew you could do it." She said. His mother was crying tears of joy. When she hugged him, she whispered something in his ear. He had to listen very closely just to hear, but he knew...

"Just like your father..."

And he slept most peacefully. He didn't even bother to smack Leorio when he climbed into bed next to the blonde... "Things are looking up." Leorio said, breathing a sigh of relief and going to sleep.

Kurapika smiled and mumbled, "Hn." in his sleep, a small 'yes.'

Sorry I died for a while with this story. Don't worry. There's much more goodness to come with this one. Lots of good ideas are flowing... I'm coming back to finish all my stories. Not so fast that I'll screw them up though. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and fans. You stay with me regardless. Thanks for everything. So... KEEP REVIEWING! Luv ya!

C.L.


	7. Chapter Six: Demon Spider

Pride of the Kuruta Eyes

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Six: Demon Spider

Feitan watched the small group with little to no interest. Very little in life interested the man anymore. But many things irritated him. Like the thousands of people who mistook him for a child. All of them were proved wrong. He enjoyed proving people wrong. But... his methods, of course -- were cruel and painful to say the least. So none of them survived the encounter. The 'chain-user', as he was called, probably thought of him the same way. And that made his blood boil. Feitan was no kid.

However, it wasn't obvious to him, yet he was acting like a child, sitting there, fuming before the auction even started. Kuroro sent him knowing that Feitan was one of the most cruel and would get it at any cost. Feitan was like a demon. But above that, he was like a spider, clinging to life without anything better to do than keep on living, whether he really wanted to or not. And he probably didn't know if he wanted to live or not.

Not once had he bothered to ask himself. Watching the other participants of the auction enter, he decided to make the first move on the 'chain user' and his friends while there was still so much time left. Pulling himself out of the chair, he began stealthily navigating through the mobs of rich old men and tall, thin, women with horse-like faces and vulture-like eyes. Compared to them, Feitan almost looked like a friendly face amid the crowd. However, Kurapika knew better.

"I thought they might send you." Kurapika said, growling. Though he didn't know much about the spiders personally, Feitan seemed stronger than a good deal of them. By process of elimination, he figured either Feitan or Phinx would be the one chosen. And it seemed like Kuroro had chosen the younger looking one. Feitan looked about Gon's age, but Kurapika wasn't so dumb… he knew he was closer to Leorio's age, and chose not to make that mistake.

Somewhat amused, Feitan laughed. "You're not stupid, I see." He shrugged. "But it won't help you. I'm not sorry. I'm going to get that book and take it to Kuroro. Even if you win the bet, I will be the winner so don't get excited." Feitan walked away slowly. However, Killua and Gon thought to have a bit of good-natured fun, as that was what they did best.

"Not so fast demon spider kid!" Killua laughed. "You don't look so bad… well, you look bad, but not terribly dangerous." He grinned. Feitan had never been insulted this much. Not since he had actually been a kid. Since then, he had made his name well known as a rotten and incredibly strong foe, because he never wanted to hear people talk down to him, or look down on him like just another kid, ever again.

As a child, he had been so small. Even the other kids, including those much younger than him, teased and taunted him. It was at a young age that he started killing. He never had been good at holding in all of his anger. But back then, it was because he wanted someone to care for him… someone who didn't just see him as some weakling with no strengths. Now, that was what kept him with the spiders. Other than the small team bond they had, he shut out all other emotions and desires.

Gon frowned. "Killua!" he turned to Feitan and smiled. "Why are you helping the spiders? You don't look all evil, like they do." Feitan tried to push past him and ignore the words. "You could do some really good things. If you help us get this book back, you could redeem yourself! You could be our friend! This book means a lot to Kurapika, I'm sure you know."

"Gon! He won't listen to that. We should just beat him up." Killua said, smirking with every intention of sticking his tongue out at Feitan in mockery, when the announcement came over the loudspeaker, announcing the start of the auction, calling everyone back into the auditorium and asking them to take their seats so that the serious bidding could begin, or something to that effect.

Kurapika grabbed both of them by their upper arms and dragged them along. "Come on you two. I don't want to have to baby-sit you like I have to watch after Leorio! You two know better. This is important." Kurapika scowled, but that was nothing compared to the betrayed look on Leorio's face, as he made a 'hmph' noise in distain and crossed his arms childishly.

Watching them go, Feitan noticed how they looked somewhat like a family.

Feitan received the title of spider because he deserved it. He was known as the demon spider for the amount of venom in his heart. Still, the amount of poison only reflected the pains of a previous agony and longing.

As a child, he was constantly sticking out. Whether it was his strange shade of hair or unusually short stature among kids that weren't THAT much taller or even his desire for different things other than video games, such as books that showed a sense of intelligence, he was excluded from the other kids and their games. No one wanted to talk to such a freak. So goes the vicious cycle of the life of a child and it is unavoidable throughout your teenage years as well.

Home was not the place he called home. It really meant very little to him. His father was the only parent he had ever known, for his mother died in child birth. That father in turn, tried to kill him and sell parts of his body, such as his heart, lungs, kidneys, and brain to the black market for money to support his less then honorable habits, such as drinking and gambling. But Feitan lived, and though his body parts all remained, he believed one thing…

"If my father could feel right attempting to take away his own son's heart, then it must hold no value to me." And he became cold, like the winter wind.

Taking the shortest route back, Feitan made a little stop to dispose of one particularly vain rich man who was bugging him. It was enough to give him a bit of release, knowing that their words could not change the demon spider. Maybe he thought the choice he made was right. Whatever it was, he took his seat, and prepared himself to steal the happiness of another person, as he awaited lot 078, the Kuruta book of legend…

-

I wonder if you're as surprised as I am by this update! I really wanted to finish this, so I'm starting it back up again. Please review and I hope to have another chapter for you soon.

Christine Lennoire


	8. Chapter Seven: Into the Depths

Pride of the Kuruta Eyes

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Seven: Into the Depths

The man who would be reading off the lots was a small old man who fit the typical stereotype of a historian. Next to him, was Hideki, the man Kurapika had gone to when he first heard about the book. Looking about, Hideki looked much older than he did when Kurapika met him. However, he smiled, having spotted the colorful group. Kurapika smiled in return and nodded his head in silent acknowledgement. "Welcome everyone, to the Seventy-Fifth Annual York Shin Auction. Today we will be seeing the greatest of the latest up for auction. We will see pieces of history and some that aren't. But to us, the value is all the same."

"But first!" he said, smiling warmly towards the audience. "I would like to introduce Hideki Sousu, another avid Historian like myself. This man has made quite a name for himself by trying to uncover the truth behind the greatest mysteries of history. He's supported and led many expeditions, and today, he will be bidding on items alongside the other guests here today. Please give my hero a nice round of applause as he takes his seat." the man said, smiling. "My name is Yakidori Omiha and I will be your guide for the day."

Kurapika leaned over on both sides, attempting to see exactly where Hideki was sitting. If Feitan or any of the spiders came after him, he wanted to be able to come and stop them from hurting Sousu AND retrieve the book if need be. Unluckily, Hideki was sitting two rows and three seats away from Feitan, who was eyeing him curiously, looking back and forth from him and Kurapika, which he spotted easily. Kurapika growled, unsure of what to do, when a comforting hand patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. If anything happens, we're here to help you track him AND the book down." Leorio said confidently.

Smiling warmly, Kurapika nodded. "Yes. Having you three here does make me feel much better." He said, relaxing slightly into the seat and waiting. To him, all the rambling that was going on meant almost nothing. To some people, these were priceless treasures, and yet he couldn't bring up the energy to even look interested. All his energy was focused on one thing, and the longer it took, the more rigid and fidgety he became. Gon and Killua didn't seem to notice Kurapika's unhappy aura, as the chatted lively about some television series they had been up watching last night.

Leorio wanted to say something more, but he had nothing. The man never had a way with words. He wasn't a writer, or even a very good speaker, and he never knew exactly how to express what he was feeling when he needed to. It was so frustrating to know what you are feeling, and be unable to express it. All he could do was sit and wait by Kurapika's side, and hope that was enough. Finally, Leorio noticed something that looked very intriguing. He grabbed Kurapika's arm and shook him lightly. "That's it, isn't it?" he asked, looking down at the Kuruta.

His eyes were bright red, and Leorio knew that this was it. The announcer held it up for everyone to get a better look at it. For such an old book, it was so well kept. Its binding was still in tact, and though the edges were fraying, it still looked glorious somehow. Color-wise, it was a magnificent darker blue color with gold embossed lettering. "This next item: lot 72 is quite an interesting and rare artifact. From what I am told, this book is filled with all sorts of history and knowledge. Supposedly, it is the book kept by the leader of the Kuruta, and now extinct, tribe. Quite a collector's item! Let's start the bid at a thousand…"

"Two-thousand!"

"Four-thousand!"

"Five-thousand!"

"Ten-thousand!"

The insane betting went on for a great deal of time. Hideki was obviously winning, and Feitan hadn't even made a move to bid on it. Kurapika was sure now that Feitan would try taking it by force. And without them being there to help Hideki, he would most certainly get it without much trouble, no matter how hard Hideki fought. One was a fighter, the other a historian… it doesn't take a genius to figure out who would win such a one-sided battle. The men had brought the book down to walk it over to Hideki and were standing on the far right, far away from Hideki, when Kuroro snuck right in and stole the book.

Kurapika, who had been making his way towards Hideki alone, froze. It was a simple plan. By making them think Feitan was the one who would get the book, when they knew that he could get it by himself, they diverted their attention, and Kuroro just snuck right in. Leorio, Gon, and Killua made their move though, too, and blocked Kuroro at the top of the stairs, while Kurapika hurried to help them as fast as he could. Kuroro knew he couldn't fight back if the chain-user attacked him, so he made to cut right through.

He cut right through Leorio, and took the opening as his exit. The book was gone and Leorio was losing blood fast. Soon, he watched everything get blurry, and he fell to the ground before Kurapika could even reach them. Hideki had gone to the front to calm the riot. In his eyes there was a deep look of sadness as he watched Leorio fall. "We really lost…" he said sadly, walking towards the group of people huddled around Leorio.

Everything was going wrong. Just when things had been going so well, Kurapika had to lose it all. Pushing everyone away forcefully, without a care as to who he hurt, he quickly grabbed Leorio and with a lot of strength he didn't realize he had, forced the guy back onto his feet and supported him until they could get back to the car. "I will make you pay, Kuroro." Kurapika said, his eyes a dangerous shade of red, as he reluctantly let Leorio be taken away by two men who put him on a stretcher and helped him into the ambulance.

Depression never seemed so deep. Kurapika stayed at the hospital, at Leorio's bedside, knowing that if he left it, he would probably do something rash and stupid and it probably wouldn't make Leorio too happy. Leorio never did like that irrational side of him. So he contented himself by sitting there and occasionally humming some old tribal songs until Leorio would wake up.

But the longer he stayed there, and the longer Leorio was in his deep sleep, the further Kurapika fell. Many thoughts floated in the depths of his mind. It all came back to just how much he wanted that book. He wanted it now more than ever, and he wanted to make people suffer. At the same time, he felt himself being ripped apart by the reality of what his desire for this object has done to his friends. Not just with the book, but even before, with the eyes. All this time, his friends kept supporting him, although they told him it wasn't right. Looking at Leorio now, he couldn't help but feel that Leorio was right and he was wrong.

Still – after coming so far, he wouldn't go back. Protecting his friends… that he would do. But he would also plunge himself into the deepest, darkest depths to retrieve what was rightfully his. And with his friends at his side, he would not lose again. He would not shun them again. If he was going to plunge himself so deep, he would ask them to hold his ankles, reason with him, and as usual, keep him from drowning, as they always did.

That was a fast update, but I have to watch myself to make sure I don't fall behind again and forget about it. Besides, this chapter just flowed after a certain point, although a few parts were difficult to write, having very little knowledge of how auctions work. Hope it was good, and I'm hoping to get plenty of reviews! So please do that! Thanks!

Christine Lennoire


	9. Chapter Eight: Snap Back to Reality

Pride of the Kuruta Eyes

By Christine Lennoire

Chapter Eight: Snap Back to Reality

When Leorio first woke up, he didn't know what to think. Actually, he wasn't sure about much other than the wound in his abdomen and one other little tidbit he decided to hide for later use. Kurapika was still at his bedside, but thinking very hard obviously since he didn't even realize that Leorio was awake. "You didn't notice yet?" Leorio chuckled softly as his friend's eyes snapped up to look at him. There was a brief pause of uncertainty and confusion. For just this once, Kurapika decided that it would be okay to hug him – but gently, and watching his wound cautiously. "Not me, silly!" Leorio laughed, although he did like the hug.

"Baka! You had me so worried you idiot! What did you think you could do? Kuroro knew that you were no match for him from the very beginning. That's why he knew he could get away with the book without any worried. So why did you even bother!? If I had to lose the book, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about losing you!" Kurapika said in a soft, but increasingly dangerous tone. But Leorio was still smiling just as much, if not more. If he didn't know Kurapika better, he would have thought that the boy was crying. And although it was close, Kurapika was very good at keeping his emotions in check.

Holding Kurapika's hand, Leorio idly traced strange patters on his palm. "So you really didn't notice. I was one step ahead of you in this analysis. You see, I knew that Kuroro thought of me as nothing more than a tiny insignificant fly. It was so obvious in the way he moved. Not to mention that he put what I wanted right in front of my face. He was so ignorant that he didn't even notice me reach out and take it." Leorio said all this in a smug tone. He knew that it wasn't registering yet, but he would know when it did. "I bet he's pretty mad right now. He should have realized that I wouldn't risk dying unless I could get something for it."

Kurapika scoffed. "You always were greedy…" But then, his slanted eyes slowly straightened themselves and his expression became that of pure shock as his eyes got wider and wider. "No… way…" he chanted in a daze. Snapping his eyes back down to his injured friend, he noticed Leorio was laughing, with a very cocky smile on his face.

"It seems the doctors forgot to take it from me. I can see it wrapped up in my coat. The book is in the inside pocket." Kurapika followed his instructions and found the pocket Leorio was talking about. And for once, everything was right. Kurapika found the book right where Leorio said it would be. It wasn't a dream! "See. I wasn't just going to let the bad guys get away with the prize we fought so hard for." Everything was there… the keyhole and all the pages. Sure it was a bit dusty but that was expected.

"All we need is the key…" Finally it sunk in. Kurapika's eyes widened again and tears welled up there. "I can't believe you… oh, Leorio!" he smiled brightly and genuinely as he flew to his friend's side and threw himself into Leorio's arms. Using the bed as support, it was okay like that. Leorio's wound wouldn't be hurt as long as Kurapika stayed to the side. "You're crazy!" Kurapika sobbed. "And I can't stop crying… I've never been so happy. Nothing has ever worked out like this before… what's the catch?" Kurapika asked fearfully.

"Nothing. I'm going to get better and we're going to find that key. Assuming that it's where you left it, we shouldn't have any problem dredging up the lake and finding it again." He laughed. Kurapika sighed. Sure, everything seemed easy now, but the chances of the lizard pendant still being there after the book, which had been hidden so well was found, wasn't very good. Yet, everything seemed to be falling into place and the dark haze that Kurapika had fallen into was slowly going away to reveal the hidden reality that was so much happier and so much brighter.

Outside the window, there were birds singing. In the hospital beyond Leorio's door, there was death and weeping. But in that room seemed to exist the perfect balance of reality and hopeful dreaming. Right there, it seemed that at last, all that had been wrong was now right, and in time, they would get their happy ever after. Hearing Kurapika's shouts and screams, everyone else also came in, to see what on earth was going on. And there was a wonderful reunion and surprise for them all. Even Hideki had stayed to see how things turned out, and was very pleased to hear the truth of what happened.

"That's great!" Gon shouted. "Maybe I could use my fishing rod to get the key back!?" he asked hopefully. Killua just laughed.

"How can you fish out something that you have no idea where it is?"

"People do it all the time when they fish for fish!" Gon said cutely, making everyone laugh. "What?" he asked, curiously.

"You should have just stopped with the first fish." Leorio laughed.

Kurapika watched and listened to this with a smile on his face. These were the friends that made his life so bright. This is why no day would ever be gloomy as long as he had them to stand by him. And these were the days when he felt most at home. No nightmares could plague him anymore. Hope was in the near future. And although he was afraid that something bad could happen again… how could he take it seriously when everything was so beautiful at the moment. Watching the kids argue by themselves now, Kurapika noticed that Leorio had left them to their own differences.

Glancing back at his dear friend and smiled. "Thank you." It was quiet and honest, and overflowing with silent emotion that threatened to choke Leorio. But he didn't mind at all. He would take this over a silent and vengeful Kurapika any day.

"You owe me one, Kurapika." And Leorio was completely serious, although he would say no more about it, even when Kurapika asked.

_Once… I lost a friend. I hadn't been smart or rich enough to save his life. But now I have new friends that are just as important to me… and a wonderful guy I would call my best friend. Just… don't leave me… okay? Don't die on me… find happiness… find whatever you want, just don't…_

Kurapika watched Leorio's eyes carefully. "Don't worry." He said, smiling. But even in his happiest moments, his mind went back to that dark mystery that was Kuroro. Had he LET Leorio get the book and what was his real purpose? Something was so wrong with this whole thing. It just didn't seem like Kuroro and if he had something planned; Kurapika didn't want to come back to reality. This dream was much too nice.

More fluffy-ness. HOWEVER! I added a plot twist! Don't you love me?! P Please review if you love me at all. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so hard to write. This one gave me lots of trouble… REVIEW!

C.L.


End file.
